It Should Have Been You
by RavenclawsLioness
Summary: Lily and James are getting married. How does Remus react? And how does he react when Lily announces that she is going to have a baby? ONESHOT.


"Would you relax, Prongs," Sirius laughed, "you're going to be fine."

"Sirius is right, James," Remus said, though he wasn't laughing. "And unless I am mistaken, you've been wanting to do this since, what was it Peter, second year?"

Peter nodded. James rolled his eyes. Today was his wedding day, and he was getting married to the witch he had loved since their days at Hogwarts, Lily Evans. Sirius was his best man. It defiantly hadn't been easy choosing him over Remus and Peter, who were equally good friends, but since they had lived together in James' parents' house from sixth year to the end of Hogwarts, it seemed irrelevant not to choose him.

"Do you want me to go see how she's doing, Prongs?" Sirius offered.

"You've got to get down to the Alter, Sirius," Remus said, rather sharply. "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks, guys," James sighed. The Marauders departed, each going their separate ways: James and Sirius to the doors that led to the Alter, Peter back to his seat, and Remus to Lily's changing room.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and dried her tears. She pushed her dark red hair out of her face and tried to smile. Shouldn't she be happy? Today was the day. The day she would take on James' name. Today was the day she would be permanently spoken for by the wizard she loved. Wasn't that a good thing? 

_No._ Thought Lily. _It's not a good thing._

She loved James; there was no questioning that. There was just someone else.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lily? It's Remus. Can I come in?" Lily walked over to the door and opened it. Remus stepped inside; there was sadness in his eyes.

"James sent me over to see how you were doing." Lily nodded.

She could hardly bear to face him.

Lily and Remus had been in love for the longest time. She had been the first person Remus had told about his condition, and she had loved him even more for it. But they had never officially gone out. James had made it perfectly clear that if any one of his friends started dating Lily, terrible things would happen.

So the two of them had acted as platonic as humanly possible around everyone else, but when the rare moment came that they were alone together, the first thing out of both of their mouths was,

"_I love you."_

And it had been this was since their fourth year. But somehow, James had won Lily's heart in their seventh year. And because she couldn't turn James down on Remus' account (for Remus' safety's sake), she had had to accept his marriage proposal. Not that she hadn't wanted to marry James. He was sweet when he wanted to be, funny sometimes, and a great Quidditich player. Lily just wanted more. Remus was always sweet, and he knew how to make Lily laugh. And though he wasn't an athlete, he gave great advice to anyone who needed it.

"Lily," Remus said quietly. She looked up at him.

"You'll still love me when all this is over, won't you?" For the first time all day, Lily smiled. She wrapped her gloved arms around him in a tight hug (or as tight as they could get because of Lily's dress).

"I'll love you forever, Remus."

Just then, the music started to play.

"I've got to go," Lily said sadly. Remus nodded. With one last kiss, Lily left her changing room, savoring her last few moments as Lily Evans.

* * *

About a year or two after Lily Evans became Lily Potter, she and James were in their living room with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They had said that they had big news, though nothing could have prepared their guests for what Lily was about to say. 

She took a deep breath. _I've got to say this._ She thought.

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius gave a loud whoop and clapped James on the back. Peter smiled and congratulated the Potters, though he looked pale. He walked over to James and Sirius, who were having a laugh about something Sirius had said. Only Remus and Lily stayed where they were.

Remus tried to smile, but it turned out looking as though he had a toothache. Lily saw the look on his face, and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. There was no way in the world she could stand being in the same room with Remus while she was pregnant with James' baby.

Unfortunately, she no longer had a choice in the matter. Remus had followed her into the kitchen.

Lily looked into those bright amber eyes. All she saw was pain. It was more than she could bear.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out a sob. Remus wrapped his arms around her, stroking her beautiful red hair with his long fingers.

"It's alright, Lily." In the past he might have called her 'darling' or something along those lines, but he didn't dare risk it with James right in the next room.

"I want you to be the godfather," Lily whispered into his chest. Remus smiled.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Lily, guess what," came James' excited voice, "Sirius just agreed to be the godfather!"

"Great," she called back. She waited a moment in case James said something else, and groaned. Remus chuckled.

"It's alright, Lily," he smirked. "I'll always know it should have been me." Lily gave a watery chuckle and kissed him on his cheek.

"You're sure that you're alright with this?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely," he said gently. "I don't think I want to have kids, just because of my, um," he cleared his throat, "furry little problem." Lily laughed.

"You always did know how to make me smile, Remus," she said fondly. "I hope the baby will love you just like James and I do." Remus nodded but didn't say anything.

"I think I'd better be going," he said.

"I'll walk you out."

They walked over to the front door. Remus turned and gave Lily one last hug.

"It should have been you, and don't you dare forget it, Remus," Lily said.

"I swear to you, Lily," he said gently, "I never will." He walked a little ways into the yard, and disapparated, leaving Lily, for the first time, happy about the baby, that would one day grow up to be Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N 

I hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
